There is known a memory apparatus for storing a large quantity of information to be searched, which comprises a plurality of banks serving as memory units set according to the circuit restrictions and the like such as the number of address signal lines. To read such information stored in such a memory apparatus, it is required to designate the bank No. representing the bank containing the information, and the real address representing the area in this bank in which the information is being stored. A conventional information searching apparatus has a table memory unit containing the bank No. and the real address of each information to be searched, and is arranged such that the information stored in the memory is read by referring to this table memory unit.
In the conventional information searching apparatus above-mentioned, the table memory unit should contain bank Nos. and real addresses, the number of each of which is the same as the number of information data to be searched. Accordingly, the memory capacity required for the information searching apparatus in its entirety is apt to be increased. In particular, when the increased number of banks is set so that a large quantity of information data to be searched may be stored and searched, a further increased memory capacity is required.
In this connection, there may be proposed a memory unit in which a plurality of types of information data to be searched are arranged in one block to which a bank No. is given, and there are stored bank Nos. of which number is the same as the number of the blocks. In this arrangement, however, if one block extends over two or more banks, one bank No. cannot correspond to one block. This not only makes it complicate to control the bank Nos., but also prevents the memory capacity required for the table memory unit from being minimized. This presents the problem that there cannot be readily stored and searched a large quantity of information data of which lengths are not always constant.
A conventional dictionary of the print type generally contains, with respect to each of index words, a plurality of relevant parts of speech or translated terms. When an index word has different phonetic symbols for the respective parts of speech or translated terms thereof, each of the phonetic symbols is arranged continuously after the relevant part of speech or translated term. More specifically, such arrangement enables the user to readily understand and make sure of the part of speech or translated term to which each phonetic symbol relates. On the other hand, even though the phonetic symbols are arranged continuously after the relevant parts of speech or translated terms, the user may readily take a look at them. Accordingly, even though the user desires all the phonetic symbols of an index word, the user may readily refer to them, regardless of the relevant parts of speech or translated terms of the index word. In particular, the phonetic symbols are generally described as put in parentheses (. . . , . . . ) or the like. This further facilitates the reference of all the phonetic symbols of each index word.
There is lately seen a tendency to use, instead of a dictionary of the type that data are being printed on paper, an information searching apparatus such as a so-called electronic-type dictionary, an electronic-type learning machine or the like which contains and is adapted to display the translated terms of index words. In such an information searching apparatus, it now becomes possible to store not only translated terms but also phonetic symbols, with the recent trend that the capacity of the memory element is increased. As to the display of phonetic symbols, it is proposed to arrange the apparatus such that the phonetic symbols are displayed continuously after the relevant parts of speech or translated terms, as done in the print-type dictionary above-mentioned. However, in a conventional apparatus of the type above-mentioned, the amount of information data at which the user can take a look, is generally limited and small as compared with the print-type dictionary. Provision may be made such that the phonetic symbols are displayed continuously after the relevant parts of speech or translated terms as above-mentioned. With such provision, however, if it is desired to learn all the phonetic symbols with respect to an index word regardless of the relevant parts of speech or translated terms thereof, it is required to often scroll or jump the display screen or to search the phonetic symbols. This causes the operation to be multi-staged or complicated, resulting in decrease in maneuverability.
Examples of the conventional information searching apparatus include apparatus comprising: an index word searching key; a synonym and antonym key; dictionary data memory means containing index words, the synonyms and antonyms thereof as a series of dictionary data; and synonym & antonym reading and display means for reading and displaying the index words and the synonyms & antonyms thereof stored in the dictionary data memory means. According to this apparatus, when the synonym & antonym key is operated while an index word is displayed after the index word searching key has been operated, the synonyms and antonyms stored, as a series of dictionary data, together with the displayed index word, are read and displayed by the synonym & antonym reading and displaying means.
According to the conventional apparatus above-mentioned, the dictionary data memory means contains index words, and the synonyms and antonyms thereof, as a series of dictionary data. Accordingly, there is required, for each index word, a memory area corresponding to the lengths of strings of the synonyms and antonyms of the index word. Thus, the memory capacity required for the dictionary data memory means in its entirety is apt to be increased. In particular, when the number of index words is increased, a considerable memory capacity is required.
In this connection, there is known an information searching apparatus having dictionary data memory means which contains, instead of the synonyms and antonyms of index words, the bank Nos. or addresses of areas which contain the index words representing such synonyms and antonyms, as data stored together with the index words. According to this apparatus, the sizes of dictionary data memory areas required for indicating the synonyms and antonyms for the respective index words, may be made constant regardless of the lengths of the strings of the synonyms and antonyms. However, even in this apparatus, if the number of index words is increased, there is also increased the number of data representing bank Nos. or addresses for indicating the areas in which the respective index words are stored. Accordingly, this apparatus still presents the problem that a considerable memory capacity is required if the number of index words is increased to a very large extent.
Instead of the print-type dictionary, there is proposed an information searching apparatus such as a so-called electronic-type dictionary, electronic-type leaning machine or the like, including entry keys for entering spelling characters, display means and a display device adapted to display, when spelling characters are entered, the index word corresponding to the characters thus entered, and the meanings or translated terms of the index word. This apparatus further includes dictionary data memory means containing, in a merely collective manner, index words, and the meaning and translated terms thereof. According to this apparatus, provision is made such that, when the index word corresponding to entered spelling characters is searched, the index word, and the meanings and translated terms thereof are simultaneously displayed.
However, when the index words, and the meanings and translated terms thereof are simultaneously displayed, it is a matter of course that the user can see the index words together with the meanings and translated terms thereof. It is therefore not possible for the user to make sure, at the time of reviewing his lesson, whether or not he has actually memorized the index words. In other words, such an information searching apparatus presents the problem that the apparatus cannot be used for other purposes (learning or the like) than the purpose of checking the meanings or translated terms of index words.